


The Call

by atreyu_homestucklover



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Temporary genderbend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atreyu_homestucklover/pseuds/atreyu_homestucklover





	1. The Call

It was 3 in the morning, Dave was asleep in his room on the meteor, when his phone rang. The Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff ringtone blaring and woke Dave from his beauty sleep.  
"Hello?" Dave answered lazily.  
"Dave you gotta help me!" A stressed girl's voice on the other side replied, it was familiar, but too high and girly for it to be the person he thought it was.  
"Who is this?" He asked. The girl sighed and hesitated before talking again.  
"It's John."  
No. It couldn't be, no way. He had to be sure.  
"Prove it, what's my middle name?" Dave asked the girl, this was something only Rose, Jade and John knew, it was too embarrassing for it to go overly public.  
"You're middle name is Elizabeth." She replied.  
".. John this better not be another one of your stupid pranks"  
"I can't fake boobs and a vagina, Dave"  
He stopped for a moment, 'How could this be? John? A girl?' he thought to himself. The next thought that came to his mind is how hot John was as a guy, but how gorgeous would he be as a girl? The dork was cute as it was, he didn't think he would be able to handle a girl dork, not another one.  
"Dave? Dave?!" John called through the phone, "Damn it Dave! I need your help!"  
"Okay, okay, calm your tits, John," The irony in that was amazing, Dave was impressed with himself.  
"Dave now is not the time for witty comebacks." He rolled his eyes behind his shades, John was such a pain in the smuppet-ass.  
"Ok fine, meet me in the common room in fifteen." Dave replied, scratching his bear chest and hauling himself out of bed. He hung up the phone, laying it on the nightstand beside him.  
"Shit..." He ran his fingers through his loose, blonde hair, "John what the fuck."  
He walked to his closet, and slipped on some casual clothes, his usual shirt with the red sleeves and a pair of jeans. Dave pulled on his red converse and opened the door, stepping out into the dimly lit hallway. Everything in this stupid place was grey; grey people, grey walls, grey floors, Gog you name it it was probably grey.  
A few minutes later he got to the common room, where a girl with longish, strait brown hair that was pulled to one side sat. The girl had rectangle glasses on, and John's clothes, they suited her well. She had blue eyes, like John.  
This must be John


	2. Chapter 2

The girl noticed him, jumping up from her seat and ran to Dave.  
"I freaking told you so!" She said groping her boobs, John was freaking out.  
"Dude you are one smoking chick, shame I'm gay." Dave said smirking.  
"Dave you gotta help me, please! Now is not the time for flirting!" John stuttered as a blush spread across Dave's face, John was gorgeous, but her voice was higher than it normally was.  
"Dude calm down," Dave said shrugging, "Just tell me what happened."  
"So.. I was fooling around with the ectomachine, trying to screw with Karkat, and he came up behind me and slammed my face into the keyboard.. Next thing I knew, I was a girl." John replied.  
"So it was a prank?" Dave chuckled.  
"... basically," John shrugged, tugging at her hair, "dude my hair is too long, i cant let people see me like this."  
"Well, Alexandra, you are a girl." Dave said teasingly, watching as a deep blush spread across John's face.  
"Who told you my middle name?!" She exclaimed, her voice squeaking.  
"You did, nimrod." Dave replied laughing.  
"Don't tell anyone okay?" John said shyly.  
"What if I do?" Dave said smirking, god has it always been this fun to mess with him?  
"Then I'll uh.... actually I don't know, but I'll think of something," John replied crossing her arms.  
They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, each of them avoiding the others' gaze.  
"So are you going to help me or what?" John asked impatiently.  
"Uh.. Yeah, I'll try." Dave replied.   
He started making his way to the ectobiology room, which was on the other side of the meteor. It was a good fifteen minute walk, which was spent, yet again, in awkward silence.  
John opened the door to the room and flicked on the lights, "Here we are," she stated, stepping into the now bright room. Dave always liked this room. It smelt like John, slime and dead things which were all some of this favorite smells, not to mention this room was one of the few in this place that wasn't freaking grey. This room was white, and clean, sterile even.  
Dave smiled and looked at John, "Okay, so what now Egderp?"


	3. Chapter 3

John sighed and twirled her hair, "well uh... That's the problem."  
"What do you mean, 'that's the problem?'" Dave replied worriedly,  
"I'm not sure how to fix this, but i think i might have the code written down somewhere.. Could you check the filing cabinet? Ill look through the files in my laptop," after saying that, she picked up her laptop, which was sitting on a table beside the couch, and gestured to the filing cabinet beside the ectomachine.  
"Uh.. Sure?" Dave said as he walked over to the black filing cabinet, "what do you think it would be under?"  
"G for Gender, or S for Se-"   
"Yeah yeah I get it," Dave cut her off. John rolled her eyes at him, opened up her laptop, and began searching through older files.  
It was silent in the room for a long time, then John broke the silence with a loud gasp.  
"What is it?" Dave asked, walking over to john, "Did you find it?"  
John shut her laptop quickly as a deep blush spread across her face. "N-no i didn't," she stammered, trying to hide the heat being emitted from her face.  
"What you find then?" Dave asked smirking.  
"Nothing important," her face grew darker as Dave tried to snatch the laptop from her, and prevailed.


End file.
